


As Deep As The Sea - A Poe Dameron FanFic (Merfolk AU)

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I am a sucker for writing about Poe, I love the idea of Poe as a merman, Merfolk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: One day I go on a Scuba Dive with my friends, but then I find a necklace in the sand, only to pass out and wake up as a mermaid thanks to a handsome merman Prince by the name of Poe. How will I find life as a mermaid? What will my relationship with the prince be? Read to find out more.**Disclaimer: I do not own Poe or any other Star Wars character that appears in this. I own myself and my ideas only.**





	As Deep As The Sea - A Poe Dameron FanFic (Merfolk AU)

**Chapter 1**

"Ok everyone, remember to stay in your buddy pairs, monitor your air supplies, ascend slowly and have fun" The dive master briefs us

I am currently on the back of a rib style boat about to go scuba diving with my friends. Because of this, we're all already in our scuba gear. Me included.

With the dive masters brief delivered each diver takes it in to enter the water. I sit and wait my turn as each of them puts their mask over their eyes, the regulator in their mouth, air in their BCD and holds everything in place as they roll backwards off the boat.

Eventually, it's my turn. I carry out each step as taught by my qualification course, and immediately after entering the water I float back up to the surface, signalling to the dive master and skipper on the boat that I'm ok.

When everyone is in the water, we descend slowly downwards making sure to clear our ears as the pressure builds within them, and communicate with our buddies with hand signals to make sure we're all ok.

After a few moments, we reach the soft sandy bottom and whilst each buddy pair splits off, we all stay relatively close to one another. As I fin along I can't help but be fascinated by the underwater world. Colourful fish swim nearby, the sun light shines down through the surface up above and above all it's a world away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

My fascination with and general love for the underwater world is why I became a diver and why I love it so much. But then I am pulled from my thoughts when something in the seabed catches my eye. I take a quick look at my air supply before swimming over to it. I remove some of the sand with my hand and find a beautiful looking necklace. Picking it up I mesmerised with it, but then all of a sudden a bright white light comes from it, and then everything goes very, very dark...

My eyes open slightly, and then fully to find an unfamilar but a very handsome face gazing over me. I briefly gaze around my surroundings to find I am lying down in a cave, but I am still underwater, and my vision is crystal clear.

My mind is racing with questions, and this prompts me to speak

"Who are you? Where am I? How is it I am breathing underwater?"

I am shocked to find I can breathe underwater, let alone speak underwater.

The man answers

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Poe, Prince of the Kingdom Coral Reef. The reason you can breath is that I turned you into a mermaid."

My gaze wonders from him down my body, and sure enough, my scuba gear has gone, my legs have been replaced with a shimmering blue mermaid tail. My breasts are covered with a matching bikini style bra. Not only that but I am now wearing the necklace I found.

"Oh this crazy, I've passed out underwater and this some kind of whacked up coma induced dream," I tell myself out loud.

"Shh, everything is ok. I won't hurt you and I can assure you that this is no dream" The man named Poe tells me

"The reason you're a mermaid is that I found lying unconscious on the seabed, and used the kiss of merfolk to save you. It's kind of like what you humans call mouth-to-mouth resuscitation" He continues.

I stare at him. My eyes can just about to make out his metallic orange tail floating behind him

"You saved me?"

He nods

Hearing this I realise I owe him my life

"Thank you, your highness." I just about find the words to thank him.

He smiles

"You're welcome. Now you can't stay in this cave forever, so if it's ok with you I'd like you to come back to my castle with me and my father." He offers

There is a moment of silence whilst I consider his offer. He could have mallicious intentions, but then again he's the reason I am alive. At least in mermaid form anyway.

"I'd like that, yes, and my name is Emma by the way." I accept introducing myself to him

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now because you're a new mermaid you're probably going to need help swimming."

He offers me his hand and I take it. He has a gentle but reassuring grip on my own and together we swim to his castle.

Swimming with a mermaid tail is very different to what I'm used to, but with Poe's help, we soon arrive.

Upon arriving at the castle (which looks like something straight out of the little mermaid) Poe takes me through the castle, and up to the top of one of its many towers. There we come to a large bedroom, complete with a shell shaped bed, all of the usual bedroom furnishings.

"This is for you." He says "I hope you stay here is a comfortable one, and if you need any help Rey and Rose are here for you."

As soon as he says this, two mermaids come swimming in. One with a lilac tail and one with a beige coloured tail.

"I'm Rose." The one with the lilac coloured tail introduces herself

"I'm Rey." The one with the beige coloured tail introduces herself

I smile at them and introduce myself to them

"I'm Emma."

With the introductions done, Poe takes dismisses himself and leaves me with Rey and Rose to get settled in. I have to admit, it's all a lot to take in but perhaps in time I can get used to it all.

Though, as I spend my first night in the castle I dream of Poe, the handsome and heroic merman prince.


End file.
